donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong Land III
Game Boy Color |genre = Platformer |ratings = ESRB: Kids to Adults |modes = 1 player |media = 4-megabit cartridge }} Donkey Kong Land III (or Donkey Kong Land 3) was the third and final entry in the Donkey Kong Land trilogy of games for the original Game Boy. Like its predecessors, it was a follow-up to the Donkey Kong Country games for the Super Nintendo, in this case Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Like the other games in the Donkey Kong Land series, Donkey Kong Land III was enhanced for the Super Game Boy and was packaged with a yellow cartridge. It was not released in Japan until 2000, where it was released as a Game Boy Color game, and was called Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong & Dixie Kong. Story Shortly after the events of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, Dixie Kong and Kiddy Kong are informed of a contest taking place in the Northern Kremisphere to find the Lost World. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong set out to find it and, Dixie not to be upstaged, sets out too with Kiddy Kong. Their adventure would take them in new parts of the Northern Kremisphere, however with familiar enemies and bosses. Overview Gameplay The gameplay in this game is heavily based off DKC3 where the player controls either Dixie or Kiddy Kong at a time and must get to the end of a stage successfully and pull down the Stage Flag. Dixie retains her Helicopter Spin ability from Donkey Kong Land 2 and Kiddy can use some of his special abilities from DKC3, mainly being able to jump on Krumples. Although the stage outlines are different, many enemies from DKC3 return unchanged, and are defeated in similar ways. Items Most items are carried over from Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, and function similarly. * Bananas and Banana Bunches return from the previous games, unchanged. A banana bunch is worth ten bananas and collecting 100 of them gives a free life. * Extra Life Balloons return as well, with Diddy Kong on them, oddly. * Bear Coins act much like Banana Coins from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. They are the main currency of the game, needed to pay Bear. * Bonus Coins are the basic Kremkoins of DKL3. Bonus Coins are found at the end of each Bonus Stage. * DK Coins return from DKC3; collect them by defeating Koins, but now not all water stages have a ground area so they are found in a secret underwater location. * K-O-N-G Letters are found in each stage, and collecting all four spells "KONG" and give a free life. Barrels .]] *Wooden Barrels make their usual appearance, they are simply 'regular' barrels that roll when thrown and can be used to defeat most enemies. *DK Barrels also make their usual appearance, reviving a lost Kong. *Steel Kegs are needed to defeat Koin, by bouncing them against a wall and making Koin face the opposite way of the incoming Keg. *Warp Barrels act as secret, well hidden ways to teleport to the end of the stage very quickly. *Animal Barrels, when entered, turn the Kong into the animal on it. *Ghost Barrels are a type of Auto-Fire Barrel that randomly appear and disappear, per being a "ghost". They appear in every Cave stage. Animal Buddies Most of the Animal Buddies return from Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, the only ones that didn't were Parry the Parallel Bird and Quawks the Parrot. *Ellie the Elephant *Enguarde the Swordfish *Squawks the Parrot *Squitter the Spider Allies Dixie and Kiddy Kong return has the main protagonists, but there are notably less allies than before; only Wrinkly Kong and a lone Brothers Bear literally named "Bear" made it into the game. *Dixie Kong *Kiddy Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Bear Enemies The enemy cast is carried over from DKC3, meaning there is a large enemy roster. Only ones that didn't return are Gleamin' Bream, Koindozer, Krosshair, Kuff 'n' Klout, Nibbla and Swoopy. *Sneek *Re-Koil *Buzz *Knik-Knak *Krimp *Skidda *Kobble *Koco *Koin *Booty Bird *Knocka *Kuchuka *Bounty Bass *Lurchin *Bazza *Klasp *Bristles *Nid *Krumple *Lemguin *Minkey *Kopter *Bazuka *Karbine Bosses Only five of the bosses return from DKC3, the two that didn't are Belcha and Squirt. *Barbos *Bleak *Arich *KAOS *Baron K. Roolenstein ''Donkey Kong Land III stages in the game.]] World 1 - Cape Codswallop #Red Wharf (Boardwalk) #Seabed Shanty (Coral) #Ford Knocks (Boardwalk) #Total Rekoil (Mill) #Koco Channel (Riverbank) #Liftshaft Lottery (Mill) #BOSS: Barbos Bastion World 2 - Primate Plains #Coral Quarrel (Coral) #Minky Mischief (Trees) #Jetty Jitters (Boardwalk) #Black Ice Blitz (Snow) #Riverbank Riot (Riverbank) #Miller Instinct (Mill) #BOSS: Bleak Magic World 3 - Blackforest Plateau #Rocketeer Rally (Waterfall) #Vertigo Verge (Mountains) #Polar Pitfalls (Snow) #Surface Tension (Riverbank) #Tundra Blunda (Snow) #Redwood Rampage (Trees) #BOSS: Arich Attack World 4 - Great Ape Lakes #Jungle Jeopardy (Jungle) #Footloose Falls (Waterfall) #Deep Reef Grief (Coral) #Karbine Kaos (Factory) #Simian Shimmy (Trees) #Rockface Chase (Mountains) #BOSS: Krazy KAOS World 5 - Tin Can Valley #Tropical Tightropes (Jungle) #Clifftop Critters (Mountains) #Rickety Rapids (Waterfall) #Bazuka Bombard (Factory) #Ugly Ducting (Pipe) #Stalagmite Frights (Cave) #BOSS: K. Rool Duel World 6 - Lost World #Whiplash Dash (Pipe) #Kuchuka Karnage (Factory) #Haunted Hollows (Cave) #Rainforest Rumble (Jungle) #Barrel Boulevard (Factory) #Ghoulish Grotto (Cave) #BOSS: K. Rool's Last Stand Changes between versions When this game was ported to Game Boy Color, there were some changes made to the game, most of which are graphical changes. Unlike many other ports, such as the Game Boy Advance ports of the ''Donkey Kong Country games, there are few changes made. * The game is now exclusively for the Game Boy Color (therefore, it isn't playable on a Game Boy or Super Game Boy; to make this further known the cartridge is a transparent Game Boy Color cartridge). As a result, it is now in full color, as opposed to the monochrome color that would be seen on a Super Game Boy. * The game is in Japanese instead of English. * The title screen is slightly redesigned. * The world maps are no longer animated: water is now stagnant, Wrinkly Refuge and Sheepy Shop no longer have lights flashing inside, mills don't turn anymore, and smoke stays still. * When there is text on screen, the text shows up on the screen one character at a time, as opposed to the entire text showing up instantly. * In the Time Attack screen, the most recent time is no longer displayed. * Bear has only one frame now. * Due to the game being on a Game Boy Color, there is less lag, which is noticeable in a few cases, such as in Clifftop Critters. The lack of lag eliminates possibilities for unfair deaths where the screen couldn't keep up before if the player fell down with many sprites on the screen. * The credits have been updated to include the people from Nintendo whom helped with the Japanese translation. Also, the credits are still in English, despite being a Japanese game. Glitches Cheats All of these following cheats are done in both versions of Donkey Kong Land III, except for the dying part in the Jetty Jitters demo which is exclusive to the Game Boy Color version. * Pressing Down, Down, Up, Left, Right will grant the player fifty lives. * Pressing Up, Up, Down, Left, Right will cause the player to play the Memory Match game from Sheepy Shop after pressing Start on the title screen. This version, however, is only for practice. * Pressing Left, Left, Up, Down, Right, Left, Left, Down, Up, Right unlocks all of the stages in the game excluding the stages in the Lost World. It, however, does not unlock any collectibles like Watches, Bonus Coins, or DK Coins. * Pressing any of the following buttons: Left, Up, Down, or Select, causes the demo (after waiting for the music on the title screen to end) to play a different stage instead of Jetty Jitters, depending on how many times any of these buttons are pressed. ** One time: Rickety Rapids ** Two times: Whiplash Dash ** Three times: Deep Reef Grief ** Pressing any of the buttons a fourth time cycles back to the default Jetty Jitters. Note that in all of these demos, the Kongs eventually die, except for the Jetty Jitters demo in the original Game Boy version. Gallery Logos and boxarts File:Logo - Donkey Kong Land III.png|The logo for Donkey Kong Land III. File:Donkey Kong Land 3 Box Art.jpg|The North American Boxart. File:DKL3 - Capa F (J).jpg|The Japanese Boxart. File:DKL3EuropeanBox.jpg|The European Boxart. File:BackLandIIIGameBoy.jpg|The North American back boxart. File:BackLandIIIColor.jpg|The Japanese back boxart. Title screens and screenshots File:TitleScreenLand3.png|The Super Game Boy title screen for the 1.0 version of Donkey Kong Land III. File:TitleScreenLand31.1.png|The Super Game Boy title screen for the 1.1 version of Donkey Kong Land III. File:DKL3GBCTitle.png|The title screen for the Game Boy Color version. File:GameOverLandIII.png|The Game Over screen in the Game Boy Color version of Donkey Kong Land III. Trivia * A Game Boy Color version of the game was released in Japan as "Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong and Dixie Kong" (Dinky Kong is Kiddy Kong's name in Japan). For unknown reasons, it was not released outside of Japan. * Initially, Donkey Kong Land III had a subtitle called "The Race Against Time". Prior to release, the subtitle was removed, presumably to allow the game to fit in better with the other Donkey Kong Land games, which (unlike the SNES games) have no subtitles. * Despite its name, Donkey Kong doesn't appear in this game. This makes it the only Rare Donkey Kong game where Donkey Kong doesn't make any physical appearances (however he is mentioned in the game's plot and manual). ** Diddy Kong makes an appearance in the game, however his only appearance is on the Extra Life Balloons. He is also mentioned in the game's plot and manual. * The game's soundtrack consists of 8-bit re-orchestrations of the music from Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. However, the track "Frosty Frolics" does not appear. * Several elements from Donkey Kong Land III were later used for the Game Boy Advance port of Donkey Kong Country 3, such as automatically getting DK Coins from defeated Koins. * The 1.0 and 1.1 versions of Donkey Kong Land III have different title screens. The version from 1.1 resembles the European logo for Donkey Kong Land III and Dixie and Kiddy's sprites, along with the "PRESS START" message, were shifted a tad-bit downward. de:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Game Boy games Category:Game Boy Color games